Mein Eigenes Blut
by Founix
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von My Own Blood. Kiba erinnert sich an den Tod seines Vaters. Taschentücher bereit halten, bitte. Oneshot!


_Meine erste Fanfiktion musste natürlich von Kiba handeln. Meinem Lieblingscharakter. ;3_

_Also ist hier – jetzt auch auf Deutsch – eine meiner Ideen :D_

_Kiba, Hana, Tsume, der Inuzuka Klan und Konoha sind teil der Naruto Serien, © Masashi Kishimoto. "Kazuta Inuzuka" und die Liebste am Ende dürfen als meine kleinen Zusätze angesehen werden. ;3_

_Chillen und genießen! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Es war merkwürdig. Er konnte sich an jedes Detail, das ihm auf dem Weg ins Haus aufgefallen war, erinnern, angefangen im Vorgarten. Es war ein feuchter Frühlingsabend. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass das grün schattierte Gras hart und blass gewesen war, er hatte zum ersten Mal überhaupt bemerkt, dass der kleine Terrakotta-Vogel, der auf dem Giebel des Hauses der Inuzukas saß, ein braun-schwarzes Muster auf den Flügeln aufwies. Und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er zum ersten Mal den nassen Geruch der hölzernen Eingangstür bemerkte, als er daran klopfte. Auch wenn er genau wusste, es war unmöglich – auf den Tag zurückblickend war er sich sicher, dass er gewusst hatte, dass eben dieser Tag sein Leben für immer verändern würde. Hunde witterten so was doch bestimmt... oder?

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Als der sechsjährige Kiba an der Tür klopfte, öffnete sie niemand. Er klopfte noch einmal, ungeduldig. Was war los? Normalerweise kam Hana sofort um ihm die Tür aufzumachen, wenn er von der Akademie nach Hause kam, um ihn recht brutal zu umarmen und ihn reinzuscheuchen. Er fragte sich, ob ihn alle vergessen hätten, als sich die Tür nur einen Spalt breit öffnete, und ein Teil von Hanas Gesicht auftauchte.

„K-Kiba."

Für einen Moment grinste er sie an, wie immer. Dann sah er, wie rot und feucht ihr Gesicht war. Weinte sie? Aber... Hana weinte nie. Seine Alarmglocken rangen. Er fühlte seine Knie nachgeben und seinen Magen sinken. Wenn sie weinte, stimmte etwas nicht.

„Was ist los", fragte er in seiner Kinderstimme, während seine kleine Hand den Türgriff umklammerte. Als Hana ihm keine Antwort gab, schob er sie beiseite und drückte sich an ihr vorbei in den Flur. Er konnte jemanden schluchzend weinen hören. Und er wusste, es war seine Mutter.

Es war das schlimmste Gefühl, das er je erlebte. Der Boden unter ihm schien auseinander zu brechen, brachte ihn zu Fall... und niemand fing ihn je auf. Er fühle wie sich Hana neben ihm rührte, wie sie wieder anfing zu weinen als sie sich gegen die nun geschlossene Tür lehnte. Er konnte jede einzelne Träne über ihre dreieckigen Tätowierungen gleiten sehen, und dann wie sie auf den hölzernen Boden fielen.

Er knickte leicht ein, berührte die Wand während er den Schluchzern entgegenging. Vielleicht, würde er die Wand so berühren, würde es seinen Fall stoppen? Die Angst war überwältigend. Er wusste, was kommen würde, und trotzdem hatte er nie bemerkt, dass es kommen könnte.

„M-Mama", sagte er in einem zittrig-leisen Aufschrei, der einmal seine Stimme gewesen war. „Mama", sagte er lauter, und aus dem Wort wurde ein Stöhnen, als er sie nach vorn übergebeugt sah, gebeugt über den Körper des Mannes auf dem Bett. Dem Körper des Kazuta Inuzuka.

Seines Vaters Körper.

Er fiel zu Boden, fühlte heiße Tränen, die sich über seine Wangen ergossen, während seine Mutter sich nicht umdrehte. Sie strich sanft über Kazutas unverletztes Gesicht, dem Kibas schon so sehr ähnelte. Kiba roch das Blut in der Luft. Das Blut seines Klans – das Blut seines Vaters – sein eigenes Blut.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal den Mediziner in der Ecke, der den Verletzten bereits vor einer halben Stunde aufgegeben hatte.

Dann hörte er das sanfte Stöhnen. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters. Kiba zitterte, doch zog sich selbst hoch. Die kleinen Hände führten ihn wieder an der Wand entlang, zum Bett seines Vaters. Er war noch nicht tot... nicht tot. Er krallte sich an die Matratze, seinen geliebten Vater anschauend. All dieser Witz, all dieser Enthusiasmus, all die Dinge, die Kazuta zu dem Menschen machten, der er war, schienen verschwunden zu sein. Kibas Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Die Wunden auf dem Oberkörper seines Vaters waren schwer – zu schwer. Sogar er konnte das sehen. Es in dem Blut riechen. Es in der Luft wittern. Es fühlen, als der Sohn seines Vaters.

Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er seinen Vater lebendig sah.

Er legte seine Hand neben die seiner Mutter, berührte sachte das Haar seines Vaters. Tsume sah ihn böse an, schniefend und weinend, aber sie war nicht so herzlos, als dass sie ihr kleines Kind von seinem Vater entfernt hätte. Kiba und Tsume hielten beiden den Atem an, wenn Kazutas Augenlieder sich leicht öffneten.

„Tsu-me.."

Tsume biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut loszuweinen, doch als sie sprach, brach sich ihre Stimme an den meisten Wörtern. „Nein.. nicht sprechen... Süßer.." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg und biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. Ihre Tränen vielen auf seine Wunden. Aber er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Kiba sah, dass seine Augen blutunterlaufen waren. Konnte er überhaupt etwas sehen?

„Nein.. letzte.. Worte..", spuckte sein Papa aus. „Will, dass du – weißt. Ich l-liebe dich. S-sag Hana... soll jemand… gutes heiraten.. und Kiba.. die sch-schönste Frau.."

Er spuckte etwas Blut, und Tsume zerriss das Lacken unter ihm mit ihren Inuzuka Fingernägeln, als sie sich daran klammerte. Wie Kiba. Sich daran klammernd, um nicht zu fallen oder den Kampf zu verlieren. Auch, wenn sie sich nie so hatten fühlen wollen wie jetzt, konnten sie jetzt nicht gehen, bis es von allein besser wurde. Sie würden einfach nicht.

Hätte Kiba die Schwärze nicht so sehr bekämpft, dann hätte er Hana bemerkt, die im Türrahmen auf die Knie fiel als sie hörte, was ihr Vater sagte. Sich krümmend, ohne Rückhalt in ihren Roch weinend.

„Und... s-sag Kiba.." Tsume schniefte und legte ihre Hand auf Kazutas Wange, streichelte sein dunkelbraunes Haar.  
„Er ist hier, Schatz", hauchte sie.  
Kazuta lächelte blind, doch es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Seine Zähne waren mit Blut bedeckt, und ein Rinnsaal der dünnen, roten Flüssigkeit ran ihm nun aus dem Mundwinkel. Kiba ergriff das Laken noch stärker, und Tränen blendeten ihn als er einen kleinen, verletzten Seufzer ausstieß. Er konnte das hier nicht. Er musste Hilfe rufen.

„Papi, stirb nicht! Bitte, bitte, bitte..."

Er warf sich hilflos über Schulter und Hals seines Vaters, als könnte er ihn in diesem Leben festhalten, indem er ihn bloß fest umklammert hielt. Tsume zog ihn herunter. „Hör auf, Kiba", erschrak sie, aber Kazuta schluckte nur, die Dunkelheit bekämpfend.

„K-Kiba... du.. tue, was ein Mann tut.. d-du musst.." Er hustete, Blut über die Decke spritzend. „Du musst dich um... Hana und um.. Mami k-kümmern... ja?" Er suchte blind nach Kibas Gesicht und fand sein Haar, welches er mit einer schwachen, zitternden Hand streichelte. Wieder sah Tsume weg, in Stille weinend.

Kiba, trotz allem, überwand den Knoten in seiner Kehle. „Ja, Papi", flüsterte er schniefend.

„G-gut, Kiba." Kazutas Hand fiel von Kibas Wange, und der kleine Inuzuka wand sich, den Arm seines Vaters ergreifend. „Papa", schrie er erstickt, doch Kazuta antwortete nicht.

Sein einziger Papa, der einzige Papa, der beste Papa, war gestorben.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba konnte sich an den Rest des Tages kaum erinnern. Er vermutete, dass er es wahrscheinlich auch nie können würde. Nie würde er es wollen.

Also, jetzt bin ich achtzehn, Papa." Er kniete sich vor dem Stein und den Blumen nieder, fügte einen frischen Strauß Tulpen hinzu. „Hana hat sicher gestellt dass ich weiß, dass sie denkt ich sei immer noch so dämlich, wie ich mit zwölf war. Natürlich hast du nicht mitbekommen, als ich zwölf... na ja."

Traurig blinzelte er den Namen ein, der in den blauen Marmor eingebettet war, aus dem alle Grabsteine in Konoha gemacht waren. Inuzuka Kazuta. Normalerweise wurde die Sonne reflektierte die Sonne darin, wunderschön, als wäre es die perfekte Ansicht. Aber heute war der Himmel voller Wolken. Nach seiner Pause öffnete Kiba den Mund wieder, nur um sich gleich wieder auf die Lippe zu beißen. Dann, endlich, sprach er.

„Ich wünschte, du.. na ja, du weißt schon. Was ich mir jedes Jahr wünsche. Ich bin ziemlich Langweilig, ne?" Er beugte sich noch einmal hinunter und arrangierte die Blumen neu, was völlig überflüssig war. Er stand erst wieder auf, als er den bekannten Geruch wilder Blumen hinter sich vernahm. Er wusste, das er auf der Stelle blieb. Er wusste, dass ihm Zeit gewährt wurde.

„Kiba?"

Der Name wurde sanft ausgesprochen, und da er gewusst hatte, dass das kommen würde, störte es ihn nicht. Er dreht den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, dann drehte er sich noch einmal zum Grabstein um. „Siehst du, Papa", flüsterte er, jetzt endlich lächelnd. „Ich hab's geschafft. Ich hab' die schönste Frau gefunden, die es gibt."

Und als sie den Friedhof verließen, brach die Sonne durch zwei Wolken, und ihre wunderschönen Strahlen brachen sich in Kazutas Grabstein, brillanter als je zuvor.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mein erster Versuch, im original unter „My Own Blood" zu finden. :D Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ihr schreibt mir einen schönen Kommentar. ;3_


End file.
